I Like My Odds
by kittenkvs
Summary: Ginny Weasley can no longer deny who she really is. Ginny had been confused, thinking she wanted to be like the other girls when she really just wanted to be *with* them. A little afraid, she looks to solace in her older brother, Charlie. What will they do? How will Molly and Arthur react and what does George have to do with it? No pairings mentioned. FLUFF. COMPLETE ONE SHOT.


**I Like My Odds**

 **AN: just a little drabble I wrote, the idea came to me and wouldn't leave my head till I wrote it down. I've been trying to work on some femme slash, I feel like we need so much more in HP fics so I started thinking about scenarios, and here we are! No pairings, not this time. Just fluffy family fun and a little humor. Also, no time line or age is mentioned so you can place it wherever and whenever you'd like though Fred isn't directly mentioned so it can serve that purpose.**

 **WARNINGS: So much homosexuality. Flamers will be** _ **dealt with**_ **. As always, read and review. It doesn't pay my bills but it makes me happy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter- well, let's not go there. I don't.**

"Charlie." Ginny stood in the doorway of Fred and George's room, foot digging into the ground. It was something she often did when she was nervous. Charlie smirked, _like a dragon._ He looked up from her feet to meet her eyes and grinned,

"yeah, Gin, what's up?"

"can I... can I talk to you?" Ginny asked. Ginny loved Charlie. She would never admit to it- okay, yeah she would- but Charlie Weasley was her favorite brother. She reckoned he was used to that. All of the Weasley siblings took their problems to Charlie and Charlie took his to Bill. It was just the way of the world. Charlie closed his book, nodding, and stood. "outside." Ginny said, "away from all of _them_."

Charlie grinned, knowing who 'them' was. Their brothers, their parents, Harry and Hermione. Everyone was them, Ginny was against the world again, as she could sometimes be. He shrugged and nodded, walking out and leading the way.

"Where are you two going?" George asked, having been horseplaying with Ron and currently shoving his head down while Hermione and Harry laughed.

" _Out._ " Charlie replied with a tone that brooked no argument from any Weasley, bred or official. Ginny smirked and ducked out the door, Charlie on her heels now as they walked down the hill the Burrow sat on top of. "alright, Gin, extendable ears only go so far." he teased, still following, "what's going on? Problems at school or the brothers?"

"Neither." Ginny sighed heavily, turning and crossing her arms, "what if...what if you knew that someone you loved was...different, Charlie? What do you do?"

"Alright," Charlie nodded, considering, "I'm going to need a definition for different, Gin. Otherwise, the answer is that you love them anyway."

"Well..." Ginny scowled, "what if...what if they fancied the same sex?" Charlie's heart hammered in his chest and he sat down in the grass, stretching his legs out. Ginny _knew_. _Oh Merlin_ , Ginny thought, _he already knows._

"The answer is the same." Charlie said quietly, staring at the grass, "you love them anyway, Gin. But...as far as what you do... you don't out someone when they've a secret like that." He registered her expressions as he spoke, feeling calmer and calmer, "it's wrong to do that. To out someone you love, when they don't want to be outed. No matter how you find out, you keep it to yourself because...well, because _it's not your secret to tell._ " He breathed an inward sigh of relief at her facial expression, she knew and she understood. She'd keep her mouth closed. Ginny relaxed, collapsing down next to her brother.

"Alright, Charlie, so when did you know?"

"I've always known." Charlie grinned, looking out at the marsh and the birds circling over top, "since I was born."

"Since you were...born?" Ginny scowled, "how's that? With all the brothers between us?" Both registered what had happened at the same time, heads whipping around to stare at eachother, mouths agape, and simultaneously shouting,

" _you're gay?!"_ and then, _"shhhh!"_ At that, they both burst out laughing. Ginny lunged, wrapping both of her arms around her brother and hugging him tightly, planting a big wet kiss on his cheek and tugging his pont tail before sitting back, brown eyes sparkling. "So, then, we're both flaming homos." she snickered, pushing her hair back, "and I won't out you, Charlie, but I'm...well, I'm so sick of hiding. I'm going to come out. Tonight, at dinner. I just wanted to...I don't know..."

"Have someone in your corner?" Charlie grinned, nodding and taking her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, thinking. "you know what? Sod it, Gin! Bugger all! Let's do it. We'll both come out. Togehter."

"Oh, Charlie." Ginny laughed, hugging him again, "I love you."

Arm in arm, stomachs turning, both Weasley's faced the Burrow, looking up at it. Suddenly, their family home- where they'd both been born and had grown into the people they were now seemed intimidating, looming over them. Both Weasleys took it as a challenge, spreading their feet a little further apart, eyes narrowing. Charlie snorted derisively at it and Ginny sneered. Then, ducking their heads a bit, they marched forward, entering through the kitchen.

"Oh good," Molly smiled, "you're both back in time for dinner. Sit, sit, eat." She grinned, bustling about.

"We'd rather stand." Ginny said after glancing at Charlie, "we have an announcement." Molly nodded, sitting as everyone gave them their full attention. "I am a lesbian." Ginny said, remembering what Charlie had said about not outing anyone in case he backed down, "and that's just how it is."

"And I dare you to have an issue." Charlie scowled, crossing his arms. They all knew without a doubt that these two were the most dangerous of all the Weasleys, "and I am also a homosexual. I'm gay."

Everyone stared, eyes as big as dinner saucers, mouths gaping. Percy scowled but hadn't said anything yet. Harry looked as though he really didn't give a damn and Hermione would have smoke pouring out of her ears any moment.

"Anyone else want to come out?" Molly asked, everyone turning to look at George Weasley who spluttered, shaking his head,

"I'm not gay!" he looked to Charlie, eyes wide, "not that there's a problem with that!"

"I didn't realize that was quite what you meant when you said you were going _out."_ Bill grinned impishly, returning to his shephard's pie.

"Oh well, that's fine, I suppose," Molly nodded, looking at George suspiciously a moment more before digging a few galleons out of her purse and ripping her eyes away to look at Arthur, dropping them in his outstretched hand, "two out of three ain't bad."


End file.
